Twisted Faith - The Undying Love
by AnimeFanLoverForever
Summary: Everything is quite and peacful again, no wars, no Akatsuki. Just peace, the fourth great ninja war has finally subsided, which made it clear that the one victorious was none other than the four-allied shinobi villages. Sasuke is back. Sakura is happy. But a certain sun-kissed teen seem to be happy too... on the outside...
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome Home!

**Naruto Fanfiction**

Twisted Faith

The Undying Love

Full Summary

Everything is quite and peacful again, no wars, no Akatsuki. Just peace, the fourth great ninja war has finally subsided, which made it clear that the one victorious was none other than the four-allied shinobi villages. Everything is finally back to normal. Sasuke is back. Sakura is happy. But a certain sun-kissed teen seem to be happy too... on the outside... that is... but on the inside you could see that he was scarred. Scarred for life, his heart broken - broken into tiny pieces, broken from the impact cause by the two important people in his life.

The cherry blossom and his brother figure, the raven haired boy...

Chapter 1 - Welcome Home!

The thunderous weather, bloom above Konoha, as droplets of rains became heavy and as the clouds hunched themselves with each other and the sky suddenly became dull grey.

Villagers, children, and citizens were running around in the rain, trying to find shelter as fast as possible.

On the distance, a figure could be seen from the dull day, walking towards the gate of Konoha, carrying something... or someone. The figure came closer and closer until it was in distance of sight.

There walking towards the gate of Konoha, a boy - teen boy - came limping carrying another unconcious boy on his back.

The boy had his head bowed down, looking towards the ground. He had bright sun-kissed hair, and some of them covering his eyes. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit and black and orange pants to go with it. He wore a black ninja sandals for boys and had the headband which represented Konoha.

The boy on his back, had black raven hair. He wore a black cloak with red clouds printed on it. He had a small katana strapped at the back of his cloak.

The boy who had bright sun-kissed hair came limping towards the gate of Konoha, where four figures could be seen. As he drew nearer, he could see finally see who the figures were.

The sun-kissed boy snapped his head up, revealing his blue oceanic sapphire eyes. He looked at the four figures standing before him.

The woman with blonde hair, which was put in a ponytail, stepped forward and started to walk towards the boy, who had his eyes fixed on a certain pink-haired beauty. But as he sense the blonde haired woman draw nearer to him he look towards her, only to find his face buried in a mature woman's chest, as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Your finally home...," she started, he could hear her try to stop a sniffle, but failed as he heared sobs of cries from the middle age woman. " Y-your finally home...," she started again, but this time her voice was cracking bit by bit. "N-Naruto..." was all he heared as she cried her eyes out.

"Ahhh... b-baa-chan" Naruto said, trying to breath. "A-ano...b-baa-chan... I-Im...C-choking..." Naruto tried to say between gasps, as Tsunade tightened her grip on his neck.

Tsunade suddenly stopped crying and looked down on Naruto, as she saw him gasping for breath.

"S-sorry Naruto... its just that..." she trailed of again, trying hard not to cry, but failed again and was has now started crying, while the black short-haired woman tended to her.

"Now...now Tsunade-sama.. he's safe now... and alive..." Shizune, Tsunade's long time Assistant, hushly said to the calming Hokage.

A silver-haired man walked towards Naruto, he wore the Konoha headband as a mask covering his right eye.

"Yo." he casually said, as he continued to walk towards Naruto and stopped when he was in line with him, "Want me to carry that for ya?" he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder while motioning at the boy on the back.

Naruto growled angrily but calmed down a moment later, "Its not a thing Kakashi-sensei...," he said in an offended tone, "Its a boy... Im sure you can see that clearly..."

Kakashi made a look as if he was offended, but as he saw the pained look on the boy's eyes he just sighed. The boy mustve had a hard time... and Kakashi knew that he knew what is going to happen next.

"Well, do you want me to carry 'him' then?" he asked again as Naruto looked at him dead in the eye.

"No. Im fine thanks..," he said as he peered behind Kakashi. "plus... I have to talk to someone" he whispered, which can only be heard by Kakashi. Kakashi knew what the young sun-kissed boy wanted to do, so he just patted his shoulder and stepped aside letting him get a clear view of a pink-haired kunoichi, standing still looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing right now.

She wore a jonin vest with a black tight shorts and on top of it she had on a pink skirt with slits on the side. She had a red headband with the symbol of Konoha on it, which was put in ribbon on to of her shoulder-length pink hair.

Naruto walked towards the girl slowly as well as trying to get a good grip so that the boy behind him wouldnt fall. Whilst maintaning a pretty good balance. However he felt his feet go numb and his eyelids were heavy.

The girl mustve sense that he was walking towards her, since she felt stiffened in her place, unknown of what to do or say. She heared him come to a stop, and as she was still looking at the ground she saw his black ninja sandals and a bit of his black and orange pants.

There was silence.

"I-I...," it was Naruto who broke the silence first, but was struggling to talk, "I-I...," he started again, he felt stupid for just uttering one word. He calmed himself down, taking breathers now and then, until he finally had the courage to say it, however his eyelids felt heavy but shrugged it off, not knowing why.

"I-I... brought him back... for you... S-Sakura-chan.." he finally uttered, until he gave in on the lack of strenght he had left, as he fell towards the pinkette.

Sakura whipped her head up only to find Naruto falling towards the ground, she quickly caught him but since he was carrying another boy it gave her more weight to carry as she tried to keep her balance whilst maintaning the two boys, she stepped back a bit so she could get a firm hold on him.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Kakashi came rushing towards her and took the young raven haired boy and slumped him on his back. She couldve heard Tsunade tell Shizune to get the medics right away.

And soon enought the medics came and put both boys - scarred with bruises and cuts - on te medical bed and ran them towards the hospital.

As soon as they arrived, Sakura looked at Naruto and found that he was trying not to close his eyes, but his attempt failed due to his stress building up within him, but before his eyelids closed Sakura couldve sworn she heared him uttered 'I-I brought him...I-I brought Sasuke...teme back for you... just like I promised... S-Sakura...chan...' was all she heared before his eyelids flipped closed.

She felt a pang of guilt build up within her, she shouldnt have requested Naruto that promise... but she was only young back then, she was still consumed with her crush on Sasuke that she didnt know what to say, all she wanted was for Sasuke to see her but as she grew up she had understood some of the stupid mistakes she had done, and when Naruto left she to train with the sannin, Jiraya, to get stronger and fulfill his promise to her. When she heard that, she felt jealousy sweld up, she was always behind them. Always behind Sasuke and Naruto, sometimes on Missions those two would always beat her to everything, they were more powerful than her, and they had a bond they shared. A very strong bond, which she never shared with anyone. Well there was Ino - her best friend and she was like a sister to her but when they found out that they both liked the same boy they had become rivals, rivals for love. That was always in their way of friendship, love. They both had crushes on Sasuke and that was on the way, but on tough times when needed, they would become one of the strongest tag team in Konoha.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heared her sensei, call her name.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Are you listening?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Get Naruto to the emergency room immediatly!" she commanded Sakura, as she spoke to Shizune to get all the emergency equipment (A/N I dont know about hospitals or any of those things that much-_- Sorry guys... but please bear with me...)

"But Tsunade-sama, what about Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura absentmindedly asked Tsunade.

"Take him to the healing process room, he has broken some of his bones and he has a huge scar on his abdomen" Tsunade not bothering to listen to what her young apprentice just said, just commanded one of the medics to take the Uchiha to the room she just suggested.

The medic, took the raven-haired boy's hospital bed and rolled it towards the room the older blonde woman said, and right behind Sakura ran with the medic towards the healing process room, the words of her shishou drowned within her mind and shut away, all she wanted to right now is to see if the young Uchiha is safe and sound, not having second thoughts.

"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you going? Come back here and help me take care of Naruto in the Emergency Operation room!" Tsunade's words faded as she took the next turn, the only thing in her mind is the raven haired boy lying unconcious on the hospital bed. But a certain sun-kissed boy's face crossed her mind, but without second thoughts she shrugged it off and focused on the matter at hand.

Healing the Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Her long time crush, which turned into more.

Love.

On the other end of the hospital, a sun-kissed boy layed still on the hospital bed that supported his unconcious body. His peaceful aura spread around the quiet room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ino's Secret Crush

Full Summary

Everything is quite and peacful again, no wars, no Akatsuki. Just peace, the fourth great ninja war has finally subsided, which made it clear that the one victorious was none other than the four-allied shinobi villages. Everything is finally back to normal. Sasuke is back. Sakura is happy. But a certain sun-kissed teen seem to be happy too... on the outside... that is... but on the inside you could see that he was scarred. Scarred for life, his heart broken - broken into tiny pieces, broken from the impact cause by the two important people in his life.

The cherry blossom and his brother figure, the raven haired boy...

Last time on Twisted Faith - Undying Love

_"I-I... brought him back... for you... S-Sakura-chan.." he finally uttered, until he gave in on the lack of strenght he had left, as he fell towards the pinkette._

_As soon as they arrived, Sakura looked at Naruto and found that he was trying not to close his eyes, but his attempt failed due to his stress building up within him, but before his eyelids closed Sakura couldve sworn she heared him uttered 'I-I brought him...I-I brought Sasuke...teme back for you... just like I promised... S-Sakura...chan...' was all she heared before his eyelids flipped closed._

_On the other end of the hospital, a sun-kissed boy layed still on the hospital bed that supported his unconcious body. His peaceful aura spread around the quiet room. _

Chapter 2 - Ino's Secret Crush

The sun shined brightly above Konoha, relieving the disastrous rain from yesterday's event. Instead of people running in find of shelter, people and citizens walked casually along the paths of Konoha, children running around playing ninja and pretending that they are one. Everyone is happy. Apart from a certain pink haired kunoichi that we know.

Sakura sat on his bedside, waiting for him to wake up, everytime he twitch or move a muscle she would either gasp or stand up immediatly and looked down on his sleeping face, wanting to make him welcome when he wakes up and finds a familiar face there.

But to her dismay, he didnt even flicked an eye open, she sat back down again and went back to staring at his face.

Ten minutes pass until, the door burst open. Only to reveal a blonde haired girl, tied in a ponytail and some of her bangs covering her right eye - she looked the same age as the pinkette - to come in and gave Sakura a bone crushing hug, it was a moment later that she let go of her.

"Sakura! you didnt come home last night and the night before! and have you had anything to eat at all?! You look...ummm...," the blonde teen trailed off as she overlook the pinkette from head to toe, until finally saying, "ummm, like a...umm...hobo?" Sakura just sighed and turned around before saying. " Yes, I didnt come home last night, and No, i havent actually..." and to prove it, her stomach gave a low grumble before finally dying down.

"I notice..." the blonde mumbled before going back out of the room, only to come back in again with a basket full of delicious food and a bunch flowers in her hand.

"Here you go! I thought you might need some food," the blonde gave Sakura a serene smile before handing her the basket full of food, and arranged the flowers into the vase that sat next to the bedside which contained an unconcious boy.

"Thanks Ino, I really needed that..., Really" Sakura gave Ino a weak smile, but it seemed to fail when a small tear came down her face, however she wiped it away quickly not wanting to show her rival this side of her.

"No problem Forehead, " she looked at Sakura, and stuck her tongue out at her playfully. "Pig..." Sakura mumbled before doing the same thing.

" Soooo, how's he doing? You know... Sasuke-kun" Ino asked a moment later, while looking at Sakura, who ate hungrily, but as the questioned left her lips, she regretted even asking it.

Sakura frowned and stopped eating, pushing the basket away from her and putting it down next to her chair, "He's doing fine... I guess, but he still hasnt woken up... and well Im getting really worried...What if he-" Sakura tried her best not to cry, and to her succes she didnt, she kept it in.

"Sakura... he'll be fine.. Dont worry about it, he's strong remember?" Ino calmly said trying to choose her words carefully.

"How can I not worry?! He's my teammate! And... he's... he's... my crush... he's the one I love... h-how can I not get worried...?" Sakura suddenly stood up suprising Ino but she suddenly calmed down a moment later and sat back down again.

It was silent, none of them wanted to talk first in case they would say thr wrong thing and messed the whole thing up.

"Ino?" Sakura whispered, finally finding her voice again.

"Hmmm?" Ino just murmured, she already messed two things up she doesnt want to make it worse, the reason why she was here was to tend to her pink haired friend. Sakura didnt come home last night and the night before and her parents were really worried about her, ever since Sasuke was taken to the healing process room she had been standing next to the door and when they came outside to a safe and now healed Uchiha, she was really happy but when they said that he was going to be in the hospital for a while, her nerves when back to being worried.

" Why are you not...you know?" She tried to say but failed.

"Why am I not...what?" Ino asked confused.

"Well you know... why are you not all over Sasuke-kun? I mean didnt you want Sasuke-kun as well?" Ino looked at her confused before burtsing into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked now really confused. Since they were young her and Ino were always all over Sasuke and would do anything to get his attention, but they always get rejected.

After a moment of laughing, Ino finally calmed down, " Im over him." Ino just flatly said, while wiping a tear from her eye.

"What?!" Sakura looked at Ino in disbelief, did she just hear her right? Did the beauty queen just say that **she **was over Sasuke? The hottest and handsome guy, as she calls him?

"Yep! You heared me! .Him." she said again giving Sakura her biggest smile.

Sakura sat there, eyes wide like saucers, mouth agape and sat there speechless. She was like that for a couple of minutes before snapping back to reality.

"What did you do to Pig?" she asked eyes narrowed, only for ino to roll her eyes at her.

" 'Sigh' Forehead. Listen carefully ok? now come closer." She suggested, Sakura shuffled closer to her and put her ear out as Ino put her mouth just a millimetre away from her ear.

"I. Am. Over. HIM!" she screamed the last bit, as Sakura moved her ear away from her. " I like someone else."

"Stupid pig! You didnt have to shout!" Sakura shouted and gave Ino a low growl, while tending to her ear.

"Well, you wouldnt stop saying 'What'" Ino casually said, before standing up again and crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

"Well?" Sakura asked, as she looked over at the raven haired Uchiha, all her worries pushed aside for a moment.

"Well what?" Ino opened one eye and looked at the pinkette, curiosly.

"You know what Im talking about, you know who's the lucky guy?" she asked as she saw the blush appeared on her friend's face, before a smirk appeared on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ino's Secret Crush: Revealed

Full Summary

Everything is quite and peacful again, no wars, no Akatsuki. Just peace, the fourth great ninja war has finally subsided, which made it clear that the one victorious was none other than the four-allied shinobi villages. Everything is finally back to normal. Sasuke is back. Sakura is happy. But a certain sun-kissed teen seem to be happy too... on the outside... that is... but on the inside you could see that he was scarred. Scarred for life, his heart broken - broken into tiny pieces, broken from the impact cause by the two important people in his life.

The cherry blossom and his brother figure, the raven haired boy...

Last time on Twisted Faith - Undying Love

_"Well you know... why are you not all over Sasuke-kun? I mean didnt you want Sasuke-kun as well?" Ino looked at her confused before burtsing into laughter._

_"What's so funny?" Sakura asked now really confused. Since they were young her and Ino were always all over Sasuke and would do anything to get his attention, but they always get rejected._

_After a moment of laughing, Ino finally calmed down, " Im over him." Ino just flatly said, while wiping a tear from her eye._

_"What?!" Sakura looked at Ino in disbelief, did she just hear her right? Did the beauty queen just say that __**she **__was over Sasuke? The hottest and handsome guy, as she calls him?_

_"Yep! You heared me! .Him." she said again giving Sakura her biggest smile._

_"Well?" Sakura asked, as she looked over at the raven haired Uchiha, all her worries pushed aside for a moment._

_"Well what?" Ino opened one eye and looked at the pinkette, curiosly._

_"You know what Im talking about, you know who's the lucky guy?" she asked as she saw the blush appeared on her friend's face, before a smirk appeared on her face._

Chapter 3 - Ino's secret crush - Revealed

Ino was there thinking of some words to say to her curious friend but failed.

"Uhmmm..." Ino couldnt find the right words to say, as her blush deepen, but to this Sakura's smirk only grew.

"Come Ino-pig, you can tell me! I can keep secrets!" Sakura playfully asked her rival and best friend.

Ino glared at her, "Since, when did you KEEP secret?" she hissed, which made Sakura wince playfully, of course SHE too knew that she cant keep secrets herself, she used to but since she met the blonde she seems to blurt it whenever it was necessary.

'It must be contagious….' She thought 'Geez, gotta make a mental note to tell every girl Ino knows that her Gossips are contagious. And not to speak a word about it… to her at least…' She smirked at her thought.

"Yep! Its contagious alright!" she didn't know why she blurted that out, ' Told ya….' She mentally slapped herself for that.

Ino looked at her friend, one of her blonde eyebrow was up, and she was staring at the pinkette curiosly.

"what's contagious?" she asked as she looked at Sakura, which curiosity.

'Don't tell her! Don't tell her!' she shouted at herself mentally, but it seem to not work….

"Your gossip skills" she slapped a hand on her mouth as those words came out of her lips.

'Stupid Sakura! Stupid Sakura!' as soon as those words came out of her mouth Ino's eyebrows started twitching, and so was her mouth.

"My gossip skills are...contagious?-" Sakura cut her off as fast as possible.

"In a good way!" she blurted out again, however it seem to work since Ino's twiching has stop. She let out a heavy sigh. Then her mind started to drift off to the conversation they had before, and smirked.

"Soooooo! Who's the lucky guy? Huh? Huh? Is he handsome? Is he strong? Come on pig tell me!" Sakura excitedly started jumping up and down on her seat, earger to know who caught her blonde friend's heart.

'This guy is one lucky guy...' her inner self interjected. 'Its you again...' Sakura glared at no one in particular, but soon cut off the line with her Inner and back to the real world. Or as the situation right now. The worldof **gossips. **Otherwise known as Ino's world.

She heared her murmur something but she couldnt catch what Ino just said.

"What? Speak a bit louder pig I cant hear you!" she said again.

"I said..." she sighed until finally saying. " I like..." she trailed off again, turning beet red.

" 'Sigh' Pig just spit it out already! it'll be out anyway!" she tried to persuade her blonde friend.

"Shikamaru..." she heared Ino say. Sakura's eyes were once again wide like saucers and mouth agape, and stared at her freind dumbly.

"What?" Sakura managed to say, which made Ino sigh again.

"What's with you and the word 'What'?" Ino asked her, dumbly. Her freind can sometimes be stupid...

" Soooo... you like Shikamaru?" Sakura ignored her comment, "Yes. I like him. End of Story." Ino just stated.

"But I thought you didnt like the guy?! I mean you always say that he's lazy and always sit on his ass looking at stupid clouds! What made you change you mind?" Sakura kept mumbling other things as well, but some of them dont make sense.

"I know I did..." At this Ino frowned, " but when I had to go to a mission with him, **alone** with **him**, I kind a change my mind... You see I always did thought that he was always a lazy guy and someone who would always sit on his ass and watch the stupid clouds, but once you get to know him he can also be fun and once when we were attacked by some rouge nins one of them was about to finish me off but Shikamaru came and save me, and well I kind a develop feeling for him since then," she trailed off remembering those times. A blush crept up on her cheeks, making Sakura wonder if her friend was having naughty thoughts.

Sakura shivered at that thought, she really **did not** want to think of those things. But her curiosity got over her.

"Thinking naughty thoughts Pig?" she smirked as she saw her rival and friend's cheeks go redder.

"S-shut Forehead!" Ino retaliated, before mumbling "I wasnt thinking of things like that..." Ino tried to say but her voice started cracking.

"Well... have you heared about Naruto?" Ino suddenly asked, changing the subject, after a moment later.

"Naruto? What about him?" Sakura just looked at her friend in wonder, she didnt even notice the long heavy sigh her best friend let out.

"Nevermind..." she heared her whisper, Sakura was about to asked again but decided not to, its not worth it anyway, Naruto will always pull off anything, he'll live, she was sure of that. He didnt get the title unpredictable ninja for nothing.

She was sure of it. Naruto will live. So there's no need to worry about him.

As she thought those words, guilt overwhelmed her as soon as those thought came to her mind. She didnt know what cause her guilt.

Ino looked at Sakura and thought that it might be best to leave her to work out her thoughts. "Sakura, Im leaving I have to help mum, at the flower shop, so see ya around!" she waved Sakura goodbye before giving her a small smile, which Sakura offered back.

"Bye Pig!" Sakura waved back at her, "Forehead!" Ino retaliated before walking towards the door, and when she looked back she saw Sakura thinking, her face was scrunch up.

'Your blind Forehead. You dont know who loves you the most. I hope you work it out before you lose everything... just like me.. but I hope you find out soon before its too late...' she sadly thought, and opened the door quietly and closed it before disappearing into the corner.

'Open your eyes Forehead. Open them. And you might see a whole new different world.' those were Ino's last thought before completely running towards the main entrance.

* * *

Im going to be uploading A Naruto Fanfic Christmas Special and its called "On that Faithful Day" I will be probably uploading it on Christmas Eve cause I might need to add some few bits and pieces but this time I'll make sure Its on time!

R&R and I DONT OWN NARUTO - Mashashi Kishimoto-sama does...:):):)


End file.
